Despite scientific advancements in preventive and therapeutic interventions over the past decades, there remain significant challenges in the promotion of optimal health and quality of life of individuals and families across the life span with varying health trajectories. The University of Minnesota School of Nursing proposes to establish the Center for Health Trajectory Research (CHTR), a developmental research center, whose overall aim will be to advance knowledge related to the health promotion and health protection (disease prevention) of individuals and families experiencing a variety of developmental, acute, and chronic health challenges. The Center's specific aims include: 1) build the capacity of scientists in nursing and other health disciplines who can conduct research related to interventions that promote positive health Outcomes of individuals and families experiencing developmental, acute, or chronic health challenges; 2) support the development and pilot-testing of research protocols that will lead to applications for extramural support of larger intervention studies designed to improve health trajectories of individuals and/or families across the life span; 3) Strengthen collaboration among scientists in nursing and other health care disciplines for conducting intervention and other health trajectory research; and 4) disseminate research findings to the scientific community, undergraduate and graduate students, nurses and other health care providers, policy makers, consumers, and other relevant lay audiences. The CHTR will be guided by conceptual framework that modifies the Determinants of Health Model (USDHHS, 2000). Research in the Center will address leading health indicators of the nation. [unreadable] [unreadable]